Popsicle
by Eva McGregor
Summary: Yohji finds out what a Popsicle can do to certain people Aya teases, Aya's scared, Aya's not acting like himself YxA


**Popsicles **

Eva McGregor/ FafarellosAya 

PG-13

Yohji/ Aya; one-shot

Yohji discovers what a little Popsicle can do to a person, namely Aya

Disclaimer: if they belong to me then why don't I get paid? Oh yeah! They aren't mine!

Inspired by a bit of art by Lady Gackt (the one where Aya is eating a Popsicle and Yohji's surprised) good look at her art work its great!

He was doing it again. Teasing with that cart bought Popsicle. Coconut to be exact, Yohji could smell the flavor from all the way across the shop. And that little pink tongue that begged to be sucked, peeking out between soft lips Yohji longed to taste.

Everyday it was the same, Aya would slip out of the shop just before closing as a lone street vender passed by and came back with a foil package with the sweet. Most of the time he would simply go back to the kitchen, leaving Yohji and the others to close- understandable since the red head opened nearly everyday.

Today however Ken was away at a soccer game in Osaka over the weekend and Omi had gone on a school trip and would not be returning until later in the week. So Aya was left to close with Yohji, but still had slipped out for that damn flavored ice.

It wasn't like the assassin was completely oblivious to what he was doing; the redhead practically stared at the blond while he slowly licked the Popsicle, a few drops of the melting ice leaking onto his fingers. Yohji was sure he saw a little smirk when he suddenly lost count of the till when Aya lifted his hand to ever so slowly rake his tongue from wrist to pinky lapping up the drop that ran down the pale skin. Yohji inwardly groaned while watching the red head forcibly turning his attention back to the till to finish the roles for the day.

There was silence for a while only the sound of soft sucks and licks lightly filling the air to pose a distraction. Yohji managed to avoid looking at Aya for a good amount of time before he raised his head at the new sound of foot steps coming closer. The redhead was now standing in front of the counter the Popsicle sliding in and out of his mouth in a mock of something else the blond would like to see between those pretty lips. Dutifully Yohji looked away knowing Aya didn't know what he was getting into being such a tease and if he didn't stop the blond knew the redhead would be getting a taste of it before the night was through.

"Are you done?" Aya asked leaning against the counter like an annoying pre-teen. Half his body was on the counter his back arching to show off a small amount of skin around the base of his spine, his eyes laden in a 'I'm sexy, but jail bait' kind of way; the popsicle hovering inches from his lips.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go away!" Yohji growled shifting closer to the counter to hide his annoyingly growing lust. Damn the man for being such a tease.

Aya pouted; the first sign something wasn't right, "But Yoooohhhhjjjjiiiiiii!" he whined drawing out the name in a painfully adolescent way. "No one else is home and I'm scared to be alone!"

The blond used the Katana welder's own glare against him, now he knew something was defiantly wrong; Aya didn't pout, he didn't whine like a school girl and he most defiantly didn't say he was scared. He would have voiced his thoughts if it were not for the small teasing glint in the redheads violet eyes.

So he wasn't to up the ante huh? Two could play that game.

"I'm sure Omi has a nightlight and teddy bear if you are feeling that vulnerable." Yohji said stashing the till in the safe and added the numbers to the role. He would not rise to the bait, this was just a test and he would not fail, Dammit!

"But your right here!" Aya answered logically going back to licking the juice from the flavored ice. 

Yohji shook his head and turned walking – a bit stiffly – to the back of the shop to the door that led to the private house. "I'm going out, don't wait up for me." He said over his shoulder leaving the redhead to cool his heels.

Yohji- 1 Aya- 0

***

Several hours later Yohji once again entered the private house noting with satisfaction that no lights were on, which meant Aya had not waited for him to return. A little disappointing, he never knew the redhead to give up so easily, especially while testing his limits. Hmm...maybe he would try again tomorrow like always.

Though he had not scored that night Yohji was feeling very good about himself. He was nicely buzzed, allowing for any thought of the katana master to slip his mind; it had been too long since he had been able to do that. Since meeting the younger man in fact.

Yawning loudly he had the presence of mind to stop in the bathroom on the way to his room and brushed his teeth, no need to have a mouth like death warmed over in the morning. Taking a leak while he was there Yohji started humming lightly to himself. Blindly he made his way to his room locking the door behind him and peeled off his club cloths tossing them about with little regard for where they landed. Naked Yohji drew back his soft silk covers and slipped under them…

Only to find himself on the floor two seconds later.

Looking up, for one mad moment Yohji thought someone had slipped something into his drink as his covers started moving of there own accord. Then the top fell back to reveal a half awake redhead blinking sleepily down at him. Yohji glanced around fearing he had mistakenly walked into Aya's room; no too messy, this was definitely his room. 

"Yohji?" the redhead asked rubbing his eyes in an adorable manner. "What are you doing here?"

"Last I checked this was my room." Yohji answered yanking a pillow off the bed to protect his 'assets'.

"No, I mean what are you doing him?" Aya clarified.

"Going to bed. What are_ you_ doing here?" Yohji answered and asked in irritation.

The redhead looked down at his fingers resting on the bed sheets. If Yohji was not mistaken he could have sworn the moonlight showed a light blush. "I sleep here when your not here," he answered very quietly.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Why do you do that?"

Aya shrugged, "'cause you leave." He said still in that tiny voice, "Then I don't feel safe."

Yohji blinked; that was not part of his teasing. "Why don't you feel safe?" he asked carefully, sure he was spooking the redhead.

"I-" Aya started then slipped out of the bed clad in an oversized tee-shirt and boxers, making him look more like the teenager he was mocking earlier. The redhead hesitated for a moment then bolted, bare feet padding softly on the floor.

Yohji swung out a leg tripping the younger man sending him crashing to the floor, hard. Quickly before he could get up Yohji had Aya pinned to the floor the redheads arms captured above his head.

"Let me go!" Aya yelled squirming underneath the blond, eyes wide as he looked into Yohji's.

Yohji shifted his grip on Aya's wrists to one hand using his freehand to cover the redhead's mouth. "Not until you tell me what's going on!" he hissed effectively stopping the struggles. "You've been acting strange for weeks! Acting like a school girl, teasing, showing emotion; and those damn Popsicles! And now you tell me you sleep in my bed because I make you feel safe?"

Aya nodded.

Yohji sighed, "Why?" he asked removing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Because," Aya started swallowing hard, "I'm afraid of what they'll do if they find out."

"Find out what?" Yohji asked half fearing what made un-phase-able Aya scared.

Aya's eyes widened a little more. "They're going to find out what I am!"

Ok, that answered nothing, "Who's going to find out?" the blond asked very carefully racking his brain for what Aya could possibly be talking about.

"Ken and Omi," Aya answered starting to squirm again, "They can't do anything if you're here."

"Ken and Omi are out of town," Yohji pointed out.

"They could come back when your not here." Aya whispered.

Yohji nodded, that made some sense. "So why am I safe?" he asked curious.

Aya looked at him as if surprised he didn't know. "Because you're straight." He said his faith in that notion evident.

Then the whole teasing thing suddenly make sense. Aya thought that just because Yohji resisted him, he was straight. All the women he dated were probably taken into account as well; to bad Aya didn't know about the men Yohji dated.

Hate to break it to you kid, but I'm not straight." Yohji said tightening his grip as Aya automatically redoubled his efforts to get away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down; I'm not going to force myself on you Aya! I doubt Ken and Omi would either. Even if they would I won't let anyone hurt you, though _I do_ want to knock you into a wall sometimes."

Aya nodded his understanding silently.

"Good," Yohji continued, "Now, I'm going to release you, promise not to bolt?"

"No," Aya replied flatly muscles already clenched to run the moment he was let go.

The blond smirked, "Ok, have it your way." He said and stood turning his back on the redhead to slip into a discarded pair of jeans.

Aya was gone before he picked them up off the floor.

***

Sometime before dawn Yohji woke to the feeling of someone standing over his bed. A certain someone with blood red hair, deep amethyst eyes, and a glare that could drop a man at twenty paces. Cracking an eye open he looked up at the younger man; Aya's shirt was falling off one shoulder leaving a smooth expanse of flawless skin. His usual cool mask was replaced by a scared expression; Yohji half expected him to have a teddy bear clutched to his chest.

"What is it?" Yohji asked calmly sitting up just enough to give his full attention to the red head.

"I heard a noise; there's someone in the house." Aya whispered glancing at the door as if a childhood monster would burst in at any second.

Yohji blinked then raised an eyebrow, "Aya, what's gotten into you?" he asked sitting up fully. "You've been acting strange for weeks, you jump at noises, act like a randy teenager, and I know I've asked you before so what's going on?!"

Aya sighed glancing at the door again then curled up on the bed facing Yohji, knees tucked under his chin, arms wrapped around his legs. "It's the Popsicles." He said quietly. "The vender didn't know at the time 'cause he mostly sells to little kids but the coconut Popsicles revert people back to an adolescent stage. Plus they have to keep eating them for several weeks or they die." he looked at Yohji through his eyelashes. "It's like a constant emotional rollercoaster, and to top it off I've lost the thing that made me a killer, I went back to the innocence I had before my family died."

"That would explain a few things." Yohji said nodded to himself, "How many weeks do you have?"

Aya paused in thought. "Maybe two weeks," he answered. "And you'll never have cold-hearted Aya again or a good assassin." He frowned. "Maybe I should just stop eating those damn things, save Kritiker the bullet."

"Don't talk like that!" Yohji ordered. "I told you I won't let anyone hurt you and I mean it!"

Aya cowered back a little wide-eyed.

Yohji took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do you still think someone's in the house?" he asked calmly. Aya nodded, "Do you want me to check it out?" another nodded. Leaning down Yohji snagged the jeans from before slipping them on before standing. Grabbing his watch he leaned down and reached under the bed taking out a thick heavy bat.

"Why do you have that?" Aya asked staring at the bat like it was the Holy Grail.

Yohji grinned. "I've had this under my bed since I was sixteen living next door to a drug addict. Trust me this thing has cracked its fair share of heads."

The expression on Aya's face made Yohji believe the Popsicle story with out a shadow of a doubt, not even Aya could fake that much of an awe inspired look. Without a word Yohji walked out of his room and down the hall, Aya following close behind. Blindly he reached out and snagged the redhead's hand leading him from room to room as they searched the house.

"See, there's no one here Aya," Yohji said dragging Aya back to his own room. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Aya clenched to the blond's hand painfully, "I don't want to be alone! What if someone breaks in and you're not there?"

Yohji sighed, "I'm not a Saint Aya!" he said bluntly, "Resisting you any longer would take one! Go back to bed; if you need me feel free to scream."

The expression on the redheads face changed from scared adolescent to its normal blank mask before he took on the look of a lustful predator. "You pass the test them." Aya said and jumped up wrapping his legs around Yohji's slim waist. Yohji instinctively held onto the redhead taking a step back to regain balance. Then before he could ask what Aya was doing lips latching onto his in a desperate but passionate kiss. Yohji's mind stopped working as he gave into the kiss, though Aya didn't know the finer points of kissing, Yohji was more then happy to teach him.

Aya pulled back breathing hard, lips hovering inches from Yohji's. "You know wolves mate for life?" he asked. 

"Yes," Yohji answered. "They live and die for their mates and packs. What dose that have to do with us?"

"I don't go into anything half way, and I'm looking for a mate."

"I always figured you for a cat." Yohji said slowly.

"Just shut up!" Aya growled without venom.

Yohji grinned and kissed the redhead again kicking Aya's bedroom door open and walked inside closing and locking the door behind them. As always the room was immaculate yet Yohji couldn't help but think it was merely presented as ordered clutter.

Aya started to shiver his eyes no longer able to hold the lust they had before. He closed his eyes as Yohji laid him down on the bed carefully; keeping the man from seeing how much he was faking before. Yohji saw it; he had been lover to enough people to know when they didn't want sex no matter how much one aroused them. The hormones Aya was freshly experiencing were not enough to hide that fact, nor was the attempt at showing Yohji everything he said was all a lie; the red head just wasn't the good of an actor now.

Carefully loosening Aya's grip on his Yohji kissed the younger man on the forehead and sat up covering the redhead with the rumpled bedding. "Get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning." He said and stood walking to the door and unlocked it.

"Yohji-" Aya started sitting up to protest his interest.

"Goodnight Aya," Yohji interrupted him, opened the door, and left, closing the door behind him.

***

Just after dawn Yohji was woken for the second time to the feel of someone climbing into bed with him. When he opened his eyes Aya was just resting his head on the blond chest eyes closed.

"Aya?" he asked leaning up a little to look at the redhead better.

"You're still safe." Aya said quietly wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "Can we take it slow?"

Yohji sighed wrapping his arms around the younger man holding his close. "Sure." He answered, "Anything for you Aya."

- OWARI –

See ya Again!


End file.
